metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor characters
This article is a list of '''minor characters' that appear in the Metal Gear series.'' Canon characters Charlie Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake Charlie was a Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who extracted Solid Snake and Holly White from Zanzibar Land, at the conclusion of Operation Intrude F014. He was originally supposed to also pick up Dr. Kio Marv as part of the operation, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated and resulted in Marv's death. Charlie ended up running late to pick up Snake and Holly at the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar Land forces and nearly getting killed. John F. Kennedy Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The 35th president of the United States of America and the first and only Catholic President. He was also one of the few presidents to not have any previous ties with the Philosophers, something the CIA used to their advantage when trying to discredit The Boss.EVA's tapes Kennedy had Cuban Exiles try to retake Cuba in what is known as the The Bay of Pigs Invasion, but he ultimately failed due to holding back their air support. Kennedy agreed to hand over Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov to the Soviets if they would pull out of Cuba, during the Cuban Missile Crisis. As a result, the Philosophers lost faith in him. He was assassinated on November 22nd, 1963 by Lee Harvey Oswald, and was succeeded by Lyndon B. Johnson (see below). Leonid Brezhnev Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake EaterBrezhnev has no actual appearance in ''Metal Gear Solid 3, however, Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian government.' Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev and his co-conspirator Aleksei Kosygin were still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev. However, with the majority of the Philosophers' Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution of the Soviet Union. Brezhnev died of a heart attack in 1982. Richard Nixon Appearances:'' Metal Gear Solid novelization'' The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from the Presidency. He was the first U.S. President that the Patriots had control over, since they were formed in early 1970s, after the FOX unit rebellion. Nixon was also involved in the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting, which was one of the reasons the Soviet base on the San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the base. He resigned in 1974, after his involvement in the Watergate Scandal was exposed by an FBI agent known as Deepthroat (a codename a familiar face would use in 2005). Nixon died of a stroke in 1994. His presumed appearance in the Metal Gear series was the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President attending a meeting with Dr. Clark and the U.S. Army General in 1972 to oversee the success of the Les Enfant Terrible project, which his predecessor Lyndon Johnson started. Gerald Ford Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned only) The 38th President of the United States (1974-1977), he succeeded Nixon when he resigned from office as a result of the Watergate Scandal. One of his first acts, and one of the most controversial, during his run as president was granting a pardon to the Nixon Administration. During his first few months in office, Ford went over to Vladivostok to meet with Leonid Brezhnev for the SALT II Talks, spanning from November 21st to November 24th of that year. Hot Coldman used this to his advantage when conducting the Peace Walker project, as when he activated Peace Walker, most of the White House cabinet couldn't make the decision to make a nuclear strike due to their being in Vladivostok, forcing the military chain of command to make the decision as to whether to fire a retalitory strike thanks to false data supplied by Peace Walker to NORAD. Ford died of natural causes in 2006. Ford never made a physical appearance in Peace Walker, but he was briefly mentioned (though not by name) during the chaos that ensued after Hot Coldman activated Peace Walker. EVA (NSA codebreaker) A former NSA codebreaker who, along with ADAM, defected to the Soviet Union in September 1960. His identity was stolen by a Chinese spy during the events of Operation Snake Eater. The real EVA was only mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3 and it is unknown what became of him. ADAM and EVA's defection is based on a real life incident. Naomi Hunter (original) Dr. Naomi Hunter had gone missing in the Middle East some years prior to the Shadow Moses Incident. After her disappearence, her identity was stolen by the foster sister of Gray Fox. The real Naomi Hunter was only mentioned in Metal Gear Solid and she is presumed dead. Government Official (Gene's ally) A former U.S. government official, this man helped Gene in stealing the ICBMG unit and delivering it to the San Hieronymo Peninsula. However, as soon as the ICBMG unit was delivered, Gene turned on him. Officially, he was dead, but he was actually hiding in the Airport. Naked Snake found him and interrogated him at knifepoint for information on Metal Gear. Liquid Snake's Pentagon spy This unnamed person worked within the U.S. Department of Defense and was also an informant for Liquid Snake. He was never seen in person but Liquid mentioned him to Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses Incident, referring to him as "a spy in the Pentagon." He told Liquid of the DIA's FOXDIE and that Naomi Hunter had made some alterations to the virus' program, though no one knew how or why. This person may also have been the one who supplied Liquid the information about Jim Houseman's plans to blow away Shadow Moses Island with a bunker piercing nuclear warhead after Metal Gear REX was defeated, as Liquid seemed to know about this and hint to Snake that this was what will happen prior to the fight on top of REX. KGB Chief Director (1960s) After Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot spoke with the KGB Chief Director on the phone, regarding The Boss's death and the destruction of Groznyj Grad and the Granin research facility. The Director was disappointed that the facilities had been destroyed but Ocelot insisted that they were necessary sacrifices. Ocelot than assured him that Krushchev was finished and that the KGB's time had finally arrived. Ocelot also suggested to the Director that they could use their knowledge on the events of both the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater to blackmail America in future negotiations. Though his name was not mentioned in Metal Gear Solid 3, the real-life KGB Director in 1964 (Vladimir Yefimovich Semichastny) did indeed participate in the ousting of Krushchev. The Boss's father The father of The Boss was a member of the Philosophers' Wisemen's Committee. He was killed by the organization after explaining their traitorious nature to her, when she was a young girl. He is also Ocelot's maternal grandfather. The Boss's horse Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Born during the 1950s,Big Boss remarks that the horse was around for 20 years when asked by Kazuhira Miller how the horse was coming along. this white horse was The Boss's trusted steed. The horse was an Andalusian, a Spanish breed known for its beauty, ease of riding, and outstanding performance.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami COmputer Entertainment Japan (2004). '''Para-Medic: "The horse the boss was riding sounds like an Andalusian. Andalusians are from the region of Andalusia in Spain. They're renowned for their beauty, their gentle nature, and they're physical prowess." When The Boss "defected" to the Soviet Union, and more specifically to Colonel Volgin's unit, he was present with her. After Naked Snake and The Boss's first confrontation in Dremuchji North, the horse, while rearing, stepped on Snake's left hand. He later reappeared with the Boss at various points. He was last seen at Rokovoj Berej, bearing witness to The Boss and Snake's final battle, as well as grieving over The Boss. Sometime afterwards, he somehow managed to get away from the MiGs bombing run and, whether he actually travelled all the way through the Ural Mountains through Europe and across the English Channel or was just brought to a British horse market, was located by Strangelove who was searching for him as he was the final witness to the fight. Strangelove couldn't prove if he was actually her horse or just a similar but different horse as he wouldn't let anyone ride him, which she found out the hard way trying. Ten years later, The Boss's horse was brought over to Costa Rica by Strangelove. Big Boss briefly encountered him near the AI facility. After defeating Chrysalis, Big Boss rode it over to the underground base. After Peace Walker left for Nicaragua, The Boss's horse rushed to Big Boss's aid to help him stop Peace Walker: dodging missile and collapsing trees. Big Boss and the horse attempted to cross over the border of Nicaragua when Peace Walker managed to cross over. However, they both ended up slipping from the rocky border. While Big Boss survived relatively unscathed, The Boss's Horse was critically injured from the fall. Big Boss then, in a similar manner to his executing The Boss ten years prior, euthanized the horse with his gun. Strangelove later acknowledged, although she didn't like it at the time, that Big Boss riding the horse was enough to prove that he was indeed The Boss's horse. Donald Anderson's wife Several years before the Shadow Moses Incident, the wife of DARPA Chief Donald Anderson acted as a consultant for a firm to which regular payments, in the tens of thousands of dollars, were made. In reality, the firm was a dummy corporation that collected the money from ArmsTech Inc, of which the DARPA Chief was bribed to back the Metal Gear REX project. This was later discovered by Nastasha Romanenko and revealed in her book, In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Admiral Boorda Admiral Boorda was the Chief of Naval Operations. He was in charge of and oversaw the Arsenal Ship Project. However, in May 1996, he unexpectedly passed away prior to the time of the Phase II design of the Arsenal Ship Project. It was officially ruled to be suicide, but Nastasha Romanenko implied in her book: In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth that Admiral Boorda was actually murdered by The Patriots in order to allow its rival, the Metal Gear REX project to be initiated, since there were limits to the Pentagon's Black Budget.http://www.metalgearconfidential.com/Intheshadow.htmlhttp://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=372 Boris Volgin Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (mentioned) Boris Volgin was the father of Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin, who illegally inherited the Philosopher's Legacy during World War II from his money-laundering business. After his death, the Legacy was inherited by his son. The name "Boris Volgin" is never mentioned in the game, but it is implied due to Volgin's patronymic middle name (Borisovitch = Son of Boris). Julie Danziger Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (mentioned) The mother of Emma Emmerich.Rosemary: "Danziger is Emma's mother's maiden name, but she prefers Emmerich."Otacon: I haven't seen her since that day... but yes, I think so. I got a letter from Julie, her mother, after they moved back to England. She was married to Huey Emmerich while secretly having an affair with Huey's son, Hal, which later caused Huey to commit suicide when he learned of the affair. After Huey's death, Julie moved back to England with Emma and married a businessman named Robinson, who allegedly assaulted Emma. Steve Appearances: Metal Gear The elder brother of Outer Heaven Resistance member Diane. Although a member of the resistance himself, he did not share the same enthusiasm as his younger sister and only participated out of necessity. He answered three of Solid Snake's radio calls, the first time when Snake received Diane's frequency number, and later when he fought Shotmaker and Fire Trooper. He also grew more and more annoyed whenever Snake tried to contact Diane in regards to advice to defeating certain bosses. Former FSLN Comandante Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned) A former Sandinista Comandante, he was the father of Amanda Valenciano Libre and Chico Libre. He witnessed Augusto César Sandino's exploits as a young boy, and thus often passed on stories of him, and how he was eventually assassinated by the Somoza regime. He fought alongside Sandino during his revolution, but then retired, married, and had children. However, some Sandinista students came to his house and, although he didn't officially join, he did help them escape from la Guardia. However, it came at the cost of la Guardia barging into his house and interrogating him, trashing his house. He still kept quiet, but his wife left him, having been fed up. In 1973, he escaped with the Sandinista students over the mountainous border of Costa Rica after they were driven out by la Guardia. However, he attempted to hide it from his children as he did not wish for them to get hurt. Despite this, Amanda and Chico joined his FSLN unit. Later, he was contacted by the KGB, offering to help back their revolution. He ultimately agreed, although Amanda notes that it was a very hard decision for him to make. He also, as part of allowing the KGB to back their revolution, he and his men also had to operate a drug purification plant supplied by the KGB to smuggle and sell drugs to the United States in an effort to gain the funds for their revolution, something that they were ashamed of. He was killed a year later by the Peace Sentinels. Colonel Miller Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (mentioned) Colonel Miller was a former officer of the Governmental Division of the allied GHQ under General Whitney, and the father of Kazuhira Miller. He concieved Miller due to his mother servicing the troops via prostitution to survive. He treated her like a wife until he went back to America, and left her some money which she used to open up a cigarette shop for American troops, and never wrote to her afterwards. Sometime later, Miller retired from active duty and became a military instructor in Virginia, with at least one of his students being dispatched into Japan where his son later learned this. Miller then got a letter from his son requesting he come to America for college. He later responded and accepted the request. However, around that time, Miller fell into a state of depression after his American son was killed in the Vietnam War and his wife divorced him. He was also retired from teaching by that time. He gave him the name Miller as well as some money for college, although he refused to see his mother. A few years later, Miller committed suicide. Non-canon characters Colonel Vermon CaTaffy Appearances: Metal Gear (NES, manual only), Snake's Revenge (manual only) A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear, who is identified as the game's antagonist. He is described as a "shepherd boy, who grew up on the remote banks of the Sam Sam River in outer Mongolia with his 27 sisters" before becoming the leader of Outer Heaven. It should be noted that the character of Vermon CaTaffy is only mentioned in the manual and does not actually appear in the game (where the leader of Outer Heaven is revealed to be Big Boss at the end), nor was CaTaffy mentioned in the Japanese manual for the Famicom version, as he is a product of the game's localization. It is believed that his name is a parody of Muammar al-Gaddafi. In the English manual, he was also mentioned to have kept trained killer scorpions at Desert 2, even though the original game implies that those were actually wild scorpions. CaTaffy is mentioned again in Snake's Revenge on the back of the game's package, where he is the one donated Metal Gear to the game's new antagonist, Higharolla Kockamamie, and was allegedly responsible for the deaths of two of Snake's friends. The manual doesn't clarify who these friends were. Commander South Appearances: Metal Gear (NES, manual only) A character referenced in the instruction manual for the NES version of Metal Gear. He is identified as the commander of FOXHOUND and Solid Snake's commanding officer, a role served by Big Boss in the actual game. Like Vermon CaTaffy, he is a creation of the game's English localization and was never mentioned in the Japanese manual of the Famicom release. His name is believed to be a play on Oliver North. Higharolla Kockamamie Appearances: Snake's Revenge (NES, manual only) A character mentioned in the instruction manual of the NES game Snake's Revenge. Described by the manual as a terrorist from the country of Teristan and the eight-times recipient of the "Merciless Man of the Year," his stronghold Fortress Fanatic is located at the outskirts of Ishkabibil. Like Vermon CaTaffy, Higharolla is not mentioned in the game at all and the ultimate antagonist is a cybernetic version of Big Boss. While Snake's Revenge was never released in Japan, the game was developed by a Japanese staff, so it can be assumed that the Higharolla was a creation of the game's localization, much like Vermon CaTaffy. His name is believed to be a parody of Ayatollah Khomeini. GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus A soldier with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looked like a LYNX Unit soldier, but wore the Gako camouflage. During the San Hieronymo Incident, he was known to have provided Big Boss's resistance with GA-KOs (the toy duck shown on his camo), which are used to distract enemies. The Gako Camo Soldier is an unlockable character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus. The Gako camouflage is from Metal Gear Solid 3. Trenya Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Trenya is a member of the Felynes species. An adventurous Felynes treasure hunter. He appears before Big Boss in his boat, causing Big Boss to instinctively point his gun out of shock. Trenya then responds that Big Boss shouldn't point his gun at him. Big Boss then is even further surprised that the enigmatic creature is apparently a talking cat. He then asks Big Boss if he happened to be a hunter (presumably referring to Monster Hunters), and introduces himself to Big Boss. Trenya then explains that if Big Boss is a hunter, he can take him to an island inhabited by rare creatures, thinking that Big Boss would "get a kick out of hunting them." Big Boss is shocked to learn that there are apparently creatures rarer than a talking cat. Trenya then remarks that the creatures are even bigger on the island, real monsters. Big Boss then states that he is not a hunter. Trenya thought he must have been a hunter due to his "killer eyes" and was shocked to learn that he wasn't. Trenya remarks disappointment that Big Boss refused, as he apparently travelled all the way from Pokke Farm only to have no customers for his Monster Hunting sale thus far. Big Boss then remarks that he has things to do, so he'd need to find someone else to do Monster Hunting. Trenya then asks if Big Boss will at least listen to his sales pitch: On the island, there are rare monsters that drop amazing stuff when they are defeated, stuff that is guaranteed to be pretty handy, as well as suggesting that Big Boss try to take a look when he has time. If Big Boss decides to do it, he'll ferry him over to the island. Big Boss then decides it is "purrfect". Trenya is a character from the Capcom owned Monster Hunter Series as part of a cross-promotional gimmick. After unlocking him, Big Boss, and some friends, can go over to the island to hunt several Monster Hunter related enemies. Also, even though Trenya is explicitly referred to as a talking cat by several characters, his actual vocal speech is that of regular meows translated by subtitles. ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel John Parker John Parker was the Army Chief of Staff during the time of the Galuade Incident, in which South American terrorists hijacked a new type of Metal Gear. Control of the CIA's Project Babel had previously been handed over to him after being removed from its originator, CIA Deputy Director Steve Gardner. However, "General" Augustine Eguabon, of the Gindra Liberation Front, was seemingly unaware of this, believing that Parker had been the actual mastermind behind the project. Parker also sent Chris Jenner to Gindra in order to erase any records of Project Babel. Metal Gear Acid'' Minnette Donnel A child passenger who was aboard Flight 326 during its hijacking by terrorists. She defused the bomb on board with the assistance of Alice Hazel. She was actually Constance Flemming, Dr. William Flemming's daughter, possessed by the spirit of No. 104. Viggo Hach A senator and presidential candidate who was thought to become the next president. He was on Flight 326 when it was hijacked. No. 16 believed that Hach was Hans Davis and had him killed, not knowing that the real Hans Davis was Charles Schmeiser, the man working under Roger McCoy. References Category:Characters Category:Lists